Wait- What?
by KonohaFox
Summary: Both Tenma and Tsurugi are acting weird, Shindou is curious and follows the two. KyouTen, TakuTen, genderbend and rated T because of the last one and because of Tsurugi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, new story! Yeah I know I should finish my other one too, but this is one that just popped up in my mind. Well, beware for bad grammar and vocabulary. O and enjoy of course!

I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, NOR ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

_**Wait- What?!**_

* * *

_Shindou's POV_

Tenma was acting a bit weird the last few days. Actually, since the tournament started... I dunno what it is, but I'm having my doubts about Tenma.

.

"Shindo-san!" I passed the ball towards Tenma, who passed it right to Tsurugi. Their plays are amazing as always, no matter what will happens, I'm sure those two will be friends for ever.

"Nice goal, Tsurugi!" Tenma shouted, "Shindou-san, why don't we try Kami no Takuto?"

"Why do you want to try that? The team works together pretty well..." I answered him, "Besides, I think it will be better if they practice their own histasues"

"Really? I guess you're right then," he turned around towards the team and gives them his orders, "Minna, I want you all to practice your techniques! Make pairs and switch every time!"

"He gets better every time, ne Tsurugi?" I asked Tsurugi who was standing next to me. I noticed his staring glance to Tenma, I'm wondering what's wrong with the guy...

"Hm? Y-yeah, he certainly does," Tsurugi answered, "Shall we practice? I think Tenma and Sakura paired up already," was it just me or did he sounded a bit sad?

"Yeah, lets practice," I ignored Tsurugi's glances towards Tenma and try to start practice with Tsurugi.

.

"Well done! You guys keep improving every time! At this rate we'll win for sure!" Tenma shouted during breaktime. He looked way to excited, "Oi oi Tenma, the real tournament just started and we're up against aliens..." I murmured.

"That's why I think we'll win. I mean, the fate of earth is on our shoulders. We can't effort to lose!"

"..."

"Maybe it's better if you don't remind us about that, captain,´ Sakura said, "It brings down the entire mood,"

"Eh... g-gomen minna..." Tenma smiles awkward, "Gomen,"

"W-well... Let's just continue," Ibuki murmured, "I think that's better than just standing here..."

"Right,"

.

"Nice job, Morimura-san!"

"You keep getting better, Ibuki-kun!"

"Haha, thanks Tetskado,"

after practice. Most of us were already dressed up and Morimura waited outside for us with Sakura, that's why. Anyway, Tenma wasn't here... I wonder if he was cleaning up the balls and other stuff for practice... But before I could think of other reasons, the door slammed open and a Tenma appeared in the opening.

"There you are, Tenma!´ I said, "Where were you?"

"Just cleaning up some stuff we used for practice," he replied, "Why you ask?"

"Because you also could have asked us for help. We're your teammates..."

"Gomen! I'll ask you the next time if you want so badly," he grinned, "But I can handle it on my one. Don't worry," he smiled and started to change his clothes, I looked the other way, to Tsurugi. He also doesn't look at Tenma and doesn't even dare to look into the room.

"I'm done Tsurugi, we can go now!" Temna said, he waved at his friend, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes... I'm done," Tsurugi murmured, he looks a bit annoyed though. I'm getting worried about him...

"See you guys at dinner!" Tenma cried to the team and then he left with Tsurugi. Maybe I should follow them... I wouldn't be a bad person if I did so? It was in belongings for the team, right?

"Well, I see you guys at dinner too," I said and waved to the team, "Bye Shindou-san," Ibuki replied as the only one... nice, just great. I still don't really like him. Anyway, lets just follow Tsurugi and Tenma.

* * *

So Chapter one, bit short but I wanted to save the best for last(haha, just kidding). I think it's gonna be around 3 or 4 chapters. We'll see. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two. Same for the first chapter, I do not own Inazuma Eleven, nor its characters. And beware for the grammar and vocabulary. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Wait- What?! Chapter 2**

* * *

"Shit!" as fast as I could, I hid behind a wall. Tenma almost saw me when he turned around. But I'm glad he didn't saw me.

The night was falling and the first stars appeared in the sky. Dinner should start at 7 pm so they just had one hour. Well I had just one hour. They were walking again. Tenma grabbed Tsurugi's arm and dragged him everywhere around in the city(A/n, they're still on earth but they already know about the tournament).

Tsurugi was just letting it happening but he kept blushing for some reason. I was still following them, but man, Tenma just wouldn't stop walking and talking. It's like that guy gets never tired!

"Shall we go to the park, sitting on a bench?" Tsurugi asked. It was the first time he said something this evening to Tenma, who smiled and nodded before dragging Tsurugi into the park.

"I'm not the only one who's getting tired of Tenma..." I grinned.

.

So they decided to sit on a bench close to the mini-lake in the park. Next to each other without saying a word. Tenma's legs rocked back and forward because he was to small to touch the ground with his feet, Tsurugi on the other hand, didn't had that problem. Tenma looked over excited and Tsurugi just blushed and avoided the glances of his friend. Why?

"So why did you call me out here? We also just could have gone to your room... I don't see the problem," Tenma said in a normal tone, but his voice sounded slightly higher.

"Shindou-san was getting curious, I wonder how long it will take," Tsurugi replied, "I just wanted to talk with you without anyone of the team,"

O no... I'm starting to wondering if following them was a good idea. I mean, this is private! O boy... I'm horrible, but I'll stay just here behind the tree. There is no way they'll see me, I told myself.

"So what is it what you wanted to say?" Tenma asked. His legs stopped with moving and he looked at Tsurugi real serious.

"Well, how long are you planning to keep this up?! It's just a matter of time before the team finds out!" Tsurugi blurted out with a real worried look on his face. His hands had grabbed Tenma's shoulders and he shook him a bit.

"Don't worry Tsurugi, there is no way they'll find out. I tell you, no way," Tenma grabbed Tsurugi's hand and held it like lovers did, "Just don't worry about me, I told you that before," I noticed that Tenma was also blushing and Tsurugi was red now.

"Don't tell me that-" I didn't even finish my sentence. I didn't even want to look, but I just did, I was just watching about what was coming next.

With his free hand, Tsurugi stroked Tenma's cheek. Their faces moved closer, their lips touched and- I couldn't even look. What on earth was happening? Why didn't I notice those two? I should have known that they were dating. And why was it- never mind. I should get out of here. I would confront them later, after dinner.

.

"Thank you for the food!" Tenma bowed for auntie and left the dining room, leaving me alone with Ibuki who was still eating, a lot.

"Shindou-san, aren't you hungry?" he asked looking at my plate,

"W-what? No not really... Do you want to have it?" I asked him. I saw his eyes sparkling, "I guess that's a yes..." I shove my plate to him and drank my water.

"Something on your mind?" Ibuki suddenly asked, "You look a bit worried about something,"

"No... Yeah I actually do. But it's not a big deal..." I answered him, "I'm going, see you tomorrow," I left Ibuki behind and walked to my room, but I should speak to Tenma first. I turned around, awkward, and walked to Tenma's room.

"Tenma, are you in there?" I asked him while I knocked the door, "I have something to ask you,"

"O yes, I'm here Shindou-san. You can come in!" Tenma replied behind the door. I opened it and saw Tenma sitting on his chair. He was drawing something on a sheet op paper, most likely a soccer ball.

"I thought you'd be practicing with Tsurugi," I said.

"Yeah... I thought so too. But he said he was feeling a bit ill. He said not to worry 'bout him," he looked me straight into the eyes and asked me: "So what brings you here?"

"I know your secret," I said without any expression. I saw Tenma's face getting from red to purple and then back to normal, "Y-you do?" he stuttered, "How d-do you know?"

"How long did you think you could keep it a secret?"

"W-well... like ehm..."

"Just tell the team,"

"But they'll be shocked!"

"Like I wasn't!" I raised an eyebrow when Tenma raised out of his chair and walked to the window, "How long do you know?" he asked, his voice sounded different, just like with Tsurugi back then.

"Since this afternoon/evening,"

"So... now what?" he asked, "When should I tell the rest?" he walked around the room and opened a chest with a lot of stuff in it.

"Wait, Tenma... Why do you have all those girly stuff?" I asked him, "It's like you robbed Aoi or something," the stuff what was in there was most likely pink, green or blue... also a skirt?

"W-what? I t-thought y-you knew m-my s-secret," he replied.

"Well... I guess I knew your other secret," I scratched the back of my head, "But why do you have all those clothes?" I asked him, "Did you really-"

"NO! I didn't! I did not rob Aoi! I'd never do that!" he shouted in panic, "Just leave already. You haven't seen anything, alright?"

"But-"

"No, just leave!" he shut the door behind me when he pushed me out of there. What did just happen? I looked at the closed door, maybe I should go to Tsurugi. He knows more about it, right?

.

"Tsurugi, are you in there?" I knocked the door which opened immediately. Tsurugi lay on his bed with his eyes closed. Was he sleeping..? But if he was, he wouldn't let me in.

"What do you want, Shindou-san?" he asked with a cold voice. I hadn't heard that voice since ages, "I want to ask you something," I replied.

"Fine... what is it?"

* * *

So that was chapter two? How was it? Please let me know in the reviews! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there, here is chapter three! Same as always, beware for a bad grammar and a bad vocabulary. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

"Fine, what is it?" Tsururgi asked me annoyed, "I don't have much time, so get to the point fast,"

"You don't have any time?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "That's why you are just laying on your bed?"  
"Just get to the point Shindou-san,"

"What do you know about Tenma? He was acting weird today..." I told him. When I blinked, I saw Tsurugi's face getting red for the first time.

"Wait... why are you red? Do you know more about this?" I asked. Tsurugi shook is head, "No I do not know more of this!" he said denying something. I could hear it in his voice.

"Yes you do, and I know something," I said, "It's better to tell the team what's going on, because hiding it has no point," I saw the confusion on his face.

"W-what do you exactly know...?" he asked. Tsurugi's face was now covered with a dark shadow, hiding his eyes. I couldn't see if he was nervous or not, but he was indeed not really happy right now.

"What is going on between you and Tenma? I saw you blushing when Tenma dressed himself under and you avoided his glances during practice a few days a go," I said, "So where did you guys go when you left after practice?"

"Just to the park... nothing special," he replied slowly, "Nothing to worry about, Shindou-san,"

"Really, then what did you guys do?" I asked. At that very moment, his face went all shades of red. He didn't had that shadow anymore so I could see his eyes clearly avoiding my glances.

"W-w-we d-d-didn't d-d-do an-n-ny thing!" he said, nearly screamed. His blush didn't faint and he still didn't look at me. I smiled.

"It's alright. I saw you guys. I'm happy for you, but you should have told the team," the half of it was a lie.

"W-wait... you knew?! You spied on us! You-"

"I said not to worry about it! But there was something else I wanted to know... Tenma is acting weird. When I confront him about you and your relationship, he thought I was talking about something else," I begun, "After that he opened a chest full with girly stuff. So do you know what is going on? I mean, you're his boyfriend,"

Again, Tsurugi turned red, "It's not something what you need to know. It's Tenma's secret. You should ask he-him,"

"What were you gonna say?" I said, noticing the point of ¨he-him¨, "I mean the part of ¨he-him,"

"N-nothing. I j-just said it wrong," he muttered.

"I don't hear you. You're lying,"

"Just nothing!"  
"You better don't lie to me!"

"Just leave already! You know enough no!" before I could say ¨but¨ I was pushed out of Tsurugi's room and the door behind me closed. Those two were definitely hiding something, and I was going to find out. Again.

.

"Matsu... Matsukaze Tenma," I muttered when I opened Tenma's file on my computer, "That are a lot of files you have, Tenma..." I scrolled down the pages. Most contained his techniques and abilities, none of them included his birthday, length or weight. Nor his gender.

"Maybe I should check out Tsurugi's files too," I opened Tsurugi's files and scrolled past the pages... techniques, abilities, "Ah there it is, gender, age, birthday, length and weight," normal like I expected form him. But why couldn't I see Tenma's files? What was wrong with it and what was wrong with him.  
"I need someone who's good with computers... Minaho-kun!"

.

"So why exactly do you want captains' personal information?" Minaho asked. We sat behind my computer and I looked curiously how he was busy opening the files.

"Well... Tenma has been acting weird and I want to know what is going on but he won't tell me..." I answered him, "Don't you think so either? I thought that you noticed already,"

"I don't know captain like you do... so I thought it was his normal behavior," Minaho typed something on the keyboard and a few new files appeared, "Here you go, captains' personal files," I scrolled down the pages like I did before, I stopped breathing for a second, and so did Minaho.

.

Age: 13

Length: 1.60 cm

Gender: Female

.

"Wait-" Minaho said, "What?!"

* * *

So this was chapter three already... I think it's going to be longer than four chapters. Please tell me what you think of it! And thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there, so here is a new chapter. It's not that good, but I needed to write this chapter because I needed something awkward to happen. Well, same as always: Please enjoy and beware for the grammar and a bad vocabulary!

* * *

**Wait- What?! Chapter four**

* * *

"Wait- What?!" we both just stared at the screen, Minaho and I. Minaho had a blank expression, while I was blushing like crazy.

"Interesting..." Minaho said, "Really interesting... Captain is a girl. Strange I didn't notice before,"

"..." I still didn't say anything, I wasn't really able to that anyway, "W-why?" I stuttered finally, "Why didn't I notice...?"

"She is a good actress or she was always honest about her feelings," Minaho replied, "I think the last, because she doesn't even seems to do her best to hide her secret,"

"You think...?" I sighed, "I still wonder why..."  
"So what do you want to now you now her secret?" Minaho asked, "I'm sure it will be a huge shock for everyone and I think you need some time too," he looked at my face and noticed my red expression.

"W-well, we wait a week and then we'll tell the rest," I said.

"Ok, I think that's enough time for me!" he answered, "I want to see her behavior and yours too..." he smiled and turned his face to me, "I'll be going then. See you tomorrow," and with those words I was left behind in my room. Still red for the blush.

.

"We can go to the mall, that'd be fun!" Tenma said while she was pulling both mine and Tsurugi's sleeves to get us with her, "There will be ice cream and we can go to that ferry while and-"  
"I want to visit nii-san," Tsurugi interrupted her, "If you don't mind of course," was it just me or did he said that in a flirty way?

"I d-don't mind, of course!" Tenma said cheerful, but I could hear her disappointment, "But you'll come, right Shindou-san?"

"Wha- Y-yeah sure," I said while smiling softly at her, "But you'll come later, right Tsurugi?" I asked, "I think that'd be fun,"  
"Since when do I do fun?"  
"That's a good question," Tenma said, "I don't remember you doing fun..."

"..."

"Thank you Tenma," Tsurugi said sarcastically, "Well, I'll be going then. I see you two at the ferry wheel?" He asked, I nodded and so did Tenma.

"Bye Tsurugi! Good luck with Yuuchi-san!" Tsurugi smirked and walked away. Why did he smirk?

"Shall we go then, Shindou-san? I want ice cream,"

.

So today we had a day off. After an awkward breakfast with Tenma, Tsurugi and Minaho, coach walked in and told us we had a day off. Practice wasn't allowed for a day. Before that, Tsurugi and I tried hard to find an excuse to not play soccer with Tenma. We both(probably) knew that Tenma was a girl, but we didn't know from each other, which made it even more awkward. And Tenma didn't make it easier for us, she kept asking why and why.

But now I could just enjoy my ice cream without any problem. But maybe I should ask if she is hiding something. I just want to know how she would react on that.

"How is your ice cream, Shindou-san?" Tenma asked. She sat next to me on a bench in the mall. Both of us were enjoying or ice cream. I had chocolate and Tenma had cotton candy. Really a taste for her, though.

"Good," I answered her. I smiled softly and took an other lick of my ice cream. I was almost finished, while Tenma was having some trouble eating hers. The pink ice cream was melting and spilled over the cone, "If you don't hurry, you're ice cream will fall of the cone!" I warned her. She nodded and started to eat like crazy. While she was trying hard to not spill any food over her clothes, I just sat there and smiled.

"Really?!" Tenma's ice cream was gone, but some of the pink melted stuff was spilled over her jacket, "I think I need something to wear, because this isn't gonna work..."

"Don't worry about it," I said, "I saw a clothing store nearby, I think they'll have something in your size,"

"Really? Great!"

.

"WHY?!" Tenma cried frustrated, "Why?!" none of the T-shirts wanted to fit her. Her small shoulders made that she didn't fit in any boys clothes. I should tell her she should wear girls clothes. She is a girl after all, I'm sure she'll fit in one. But on the other hand, maybe she'll get her doubts about me, and I don't want that to happen!

"T-tenma... Maybe you should try a smaller size," I said carefully.  
"But there isn't any size smaller!" she cried, "Only girls clothes..." she looked at me and her face turned red, "You're kidding, right?" she knew what I meant.

"No, or do you want to walk around with a jacked with spilled ice cream on it?"

"No... but that are girls clothes..."

"Just try it already. It's not a crime," I said, "Here just take this," awkward I pushed a T-shirt in her hands, "Just try it on," I can't believe this. This is so awkward. I turned my head away from her, so she wouldn't see my red face. This must look weird and what if Tsurugi walks in the store right now? What will he think? Why do I care?

"Shindou-san... it kinda fits, though," I turned around to see Tenma. The shirt I gave her wasn't tight but not as lose as her soccer uniform. It was just an orange shirt.

"It fits you," I said, "So lets just buy it and go to the ferry wheel. Tsurugi is probably waiting for us,"

"Yeah..." she muttered. I looked good at her. If she was trying to keep her gender a secret, she has to find an other way.

* * *

So that was chapter 4 already! Yay, Well I had a question for you guys. Which pairing do you prefer? KyouTen or TakuTen? Please tell me in your reviews! Thanks as always!


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa! Chapter 5 already! Things are moving fast! So I read all the reviews about the question I asked before and... yeah... it got even. So I still don't know which pairing to choose. Anyhow, I decided it's going to be longer then I wanted it to be. The story isn't comming to an end in the next few chapters. So I'll write plenty more!

So please enjoy and as always beware for the grammar and a bad vocabulary.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Tsurugi's POV_

She broke my heart. I didn't show it, but she did broke my heart. I walked to the hospital on my own. Tenma and Shindou where in the mall and I'd meet with them later at the ferry wheel.

And yes, Tenma is a female. I found out not long ago.

.

_Flashback (note: Tenma will be referd as a male here, because Tsurugi doesn't know her gender jet.)_

_We where training at the riverbank. Just the two of us. No Shinsuke, no Shindou. I liked this way. Just a moment for me and my best friend without getting disturped and we could practice as hard as we wanted, soccer was sure awesome. _

"_Tsurugi, over here!" Tenma shouted, waiting for my until I'd kick the ball towards him. I smirked. Did he really think he could get it just by asking for it?_

"_You better come and get it!" I said challenging him for a battle. He smiled and started to run towards me. I shoot the ball high up in the sky and we both jumped on the same time. While we where struggling mid-air my elbow touched something... lumpy? Softer then skin should be for a guy? One thought flew trough my mind and despaired immediately, but is was enough to lose my balance and fall. Making it able for Tenma to steal the ball. _

"_What's wrong Tsurugi?" he asked, "I am almost never able to steal the ball from you!" _

"_You were just lucky today," I growled, "It's not like it's gonna happen again!" we did the same thing as before, but instead of fighting mid-air it was just on the ground. Again my elbow touched something, but I didn't even notice. I was to concentrate to steal the ball from him. _

"_Tsk," this was an impossible job. Did Tenma get better, or did I just- _

"_Aaah!" I tackled him, but in the process, his legs got tangled up with mine, causing us both fall. I lay on top of him. And my hands where on the lumpy era what only should exist by girls. Unless if you're fat, but Tenma surly isn't. What if-_

"_You can get off now," Tenma murmured. His face was red form a deep blush. I started to blush too._

"_S-sorry," I muttered while I stood up and pulled him up, "I think we're done for today," _

"_W-wait Tsurugi! We didn't even practice a histasu!"  
"I'm tired, lets just have a break for a minuet," I said. I grabbed a towel and cleaned my face, "We've done enough for now," _

"_You think so? Ah well, a break isn't all that bad," he smiled and sat down on the bench. I sat next to him and leaned backwards on my hands._

"_I think I need to tell you something," he suddenly said, he looked more serious then I had ever seen him doing beside soccer, "It's really important," _

"_Wha- It is?" I asked carefully. Things were getting weird lately. At specially around Tenma, for some reason. _

"_I think you might have noticed it, though. But I think you haven't understood the meaning of it jet," if he just gets to the point... "I... I've kept something a secret form you, and as my best friend you have the right to know about it," _

_Geez, he really didn't want to tell, did he? I sighed, "Just get to your point already. I thought you wanted to practice even more," _

"_Well then..." he still didn't said anything, "I hid my gender from you!" she blurted out. I raised an eyebrow.  
"How do you mean?" I asked her. _

"_Well... y-you t-think I'm a b-b-boy, b-but I'm n-not," he stuttered, how cute, wait- what?! I wasn't suppose to think that!_

"_I'm a g-girl," _

.

And that's how I found out Tenma was indeed a girl. That explained that lumpy, what-guys-should-not-have era. And that was just the beginning of a lot of drama between us two. For some reason I always had a weak spot for Tenma, a feeling I couldn't describe. It was like love, but somehow stronger then that and jet it wasn't even close to it.

And that feeling got worse after a few days. I fell in love with her more every second of my life, but I never had the guts to confess to her. Until yesterday.

.

_Flashback (note: Tenma is referd as a girl again)_

"_Well, how long are you planning to keep this up?!" I asked her, "It's just a matter of time before the team finds out!" I grabbed Tenma's shoulders and shook her a bit. Hoping that she would realize the problem. _

"_Don't worry Tsurugi, there is no way they'll find out. I tell you, NO way," she grabbed on of my hands and squeezed it softly. Why was she so pretty?_

"_Just don't worry about me, I told you that before," she blushed a bit, causing me blushing harder. Without thinking, I stroked her soft cheek. So soft... I moved my head closer to her. I wanted to kiss her, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to kiss her. It hurts, being in love with someone that badly. _

_Her face was so close... I closed my eyes and with that, I closed the last gap between us. I pressed my lips on hers. So soft... I wanted to kiss deeper, but before I knew I was pushed back. _

"_Stop it Kyousuke!" a tear appeared in the corner of her eyes. Did I made her cry...?! That was not what I wanted to happen!_

"_Just don't, okay?" she took a deep breath, "I like you too, a lot. But I don't know if it's as a friend or as more..." _

_I looked at her. Did she just turn me down? I don't understand. _

"_I like you, believe me! But I don't know if I like you more then S-s-s-shindou-san," _

_Heartbroken, she left me heartbroken. _

She told me she'd think about it. About her feelings and about telling the truth to Shindou. That's the reason why breakfast had been so awkward this morning. I didn't want her to know I was sad, and Shindou seemed to have is doubts about her too. It won't take long before he finds out the truth.

* * *

And, how was it? Please let me know. And about my other story, Inazuma Seasons. I don't think I'll continue that for a while. I will finish it ofcourse, but I want to focus on this story.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

So here is chapter 6! I can't say anything other then this: please enjoy and beware for a bad grammar and vocabulairy!

* * *

**Chapter six **

* * *

_Shindou's POV_

"Where is he?" Tenma asked. She peered into the distance, waiting for Tsurugi to appear. I looked at her, she was cute. That was for sure. The shirt we bought her fitted her well. Orange and not to tight. It had a big white star in the middle of it and on the back the number 10 was written.

"I'm sure he'll come. He promised, right?" I said, "Lets just sit over there until he comes back,"

"Yeah..." Tenma replied. For some reason she didn't seem really sure about that, "I hope so," she sat down on a bench close to the gate of the amusement park and she padded on the seat next to her, "Why come you sit next to me?" she asked with a sweet smile. I blushed. This was so embarrassing. She didn't know that I know that she was a girl and if I think about it like this, things won't get any easier.

"Shindou-san?" she asked, "Why are you blushing like that while you are just staring into space?" that snapped me back to reality.

"Y-yeah... sorry," I walked over to her and sat next to her, "Why are you so... ehm... how should I put it... err... obsessed isn't the right word..." Tenma raised an eyebrow.  
"Why I am...?"

"Why do you care that much for Tsurugi," oops, danger zone! I don't think it was such a good thing to ask...

"What do you mean? He's my best friend, how can I not care for him?" she asked, "It would be weird if I didn't care about him, wouldn't it?"

"You seem to care about him a lot, but more then what you just told me," that was complicated. I don't think my grammar was right.

"W-well..." Tenma blushed a bit. Cute, "I do l-l-l-l-like him," she stuttered, blushing even harder. I don't think her face couldn't get anymore redder.

"Like-like, or just like?" I asked. Why did I ask her anyway?! This doesn't make any sense. Why do I care so much?! I don't get it anymore.

"L-like... like," she did became redder then a few seconds ago, "B-but w-why do y-you care anyway?" she asked, "I'm n-n-not s-sure a-about my own f-feelings jet,"

"Well, you're my friend and... and I'm just curious," I hesitated. Why? Why can't I get my own feelings straight? Just... what is that feeling in my chest? It's painful right now, but sometimes it feels actually nice... I never had it before... well I'm lying right now. I did have that feeling before, with Okatsu. But I still don't know what it means. I asked Kirino, but he just smirked and said that I'd find out someday. Well, it never happened so far, and it would be useful to know. Thanks Kirino.

.

"I have a secret," Tenma suddenly said, "Nobody knows about it,"

"Wha-"

"Just listen," she said strict. I never have seen her like that before, "I've been hiding something, something important. And as one of my best friends, you have the right to know that-"

"Hey, you're already here!" someone said. We turned our heads to the left to see Tsurugi walking towards us. His hands in his pockets as always. And he just choose the wrong moment to run into us.

"Yes, we've been waiting for you!" Tenma said cheerful. It's like we never had an awkward conversation about her feelings. She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her, "We are going into the roller coaster right now!" I looked at Tsurugi, he looked right back and gulped. The roller coaster.

.

"That was fun!" Tenma cried cheerful, "Shall we go again?" Tsurugi and I walked behind her. My hand covered my mouth. I didn't feel really well.

"I think that Shindou-san wants to go for an other round," Tsurugi smirked, "I think he'd love to, am I right Shindou-san?" I shook my head, gulped and finally managed to speak a word.

"NO! That's not gonna happen!" immediately, I held my hands for my mouth. Afraid to spew. Tsurugi laughed and Tenma did the same thing but louder.

"..."

"W-well then," Tenma still laughed, "We'll just go eat something? Right Shindou-san? Something like cotton candy,"

"You already had ice cream today. You won't get any," I said, "But instead we can just get pizza or something like that,"

"That isn't really healthy you know..." Tsurugi murmured, "I expected better from you,"

"So what? We have a day off! It's not like we'll eat pizza everyday!" I answered with my arms crossed. Tenma smiled and nodded.

"Yes yes! I agree with Shindou-san! When was the last time we had pizza anyway? I don't remember," she said cheerfully, "I saw a place where they sell pizza in the mall! Let's go there!"

I smiled softly at her... I still couldn't describe my own feelings, but they were pretty nice and annoying at the same time.

Tenma pulled my sleeve and dragged me with her. I turned around my head, to find Tsurugi with a dark look on his face, he kinda glared to me...  
_"I'm not gonna lose to you,"_ he whispered when he passed me and started to walk next to Tenma. What did just happen?

don't remember," she said cheerfully, "I saw a place where they sell pizza in the mall! Let's go there!"

I smiled softly at her... I still couldn't describe my own feelings, but they were pretty nice and annoying at the same time.

Tenma pulled my sleeve and dragged me with her. I turned around my head, to find Tsurugi with a dark look on his face, he kinda glared to me...  
_"I'm not gonna lose to you,"_ he whispered when he passed me and started to walk next to Tenma. What did just happen?

* * *

Ah... how was it? I hope it was OK. Please let me know in the reviews. O and tell me what you expect for the rest of the story?

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

So chapter 7 is here! Beware for my grammar and my lame vocabulary. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Wait- WHAT?! Chapter 7**

* * *

_Shindou's POV_

"Whoa... It's almost 7 pm," Tenma yawned, "I think we should go back by now..."

"Hmm... You're right, I guess," I answered. Today had been fun, we went to a pizza hut and to the arcade. Tenma won most prizes, Tsurugi was on the second place and I... well, let's not talk about that.

"Oi, Tsurugi?" Tenma said. She waved her hand up and down in the front of his eyes, but Tsurugi didn't response her wave at all, he just kept staring into space.  
"Are you listening?" he still didn't answer, causing Tenma more impatient by the second. When she lost all her patient, she pinned him down and forced him to look into his eyes.

"What are you doing?! You've been staring into space for like five minuets and you're not even listening to me!" then she noticed the few inches between them. Tenma turned red and let go of Tsurugi.

"Nani?!" surprised of her sudden action, Tsurugi lost his balance and tripped over his own feet. It looked hilarious if the situation wasn't like this, "Were was that good for?" Tsurugi asked while he rubbed his head form the pain.

"N-n-nothing," Tenma replied. Tsurugi raised an eyebrow and started to walk.

"Let's go," he said.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Tenma when Tsurugi was out of hear sight, "What happened back then in the park?"

"N-nothing!" Tenma said redder then I ever saw her before.

.

"Hmpf..." I was in my room. Dinner just finished and the most were together in one room to be social, I just stayed in my room, thinking about what Tsurugi said to me and what Tenma was about to say to me...

"Shindou-kun, are you in there?" a voice asked. It was Minaho.

"What's it Minaho-kun?" I asked when I opened the door. The boy on the other side held his chin and examined me from top to toes.

"I was wondering how you were going. I saw that yo were having some troubles with captain and Tsurugi-kun," he said after looking at me for a brief second.

"Wha- maybe," I mumbled, "Maybe," I wasn't planning to tell anyone about what happened today and about what I saw yesterday.

"It seems that Tsurugi said something to you... and did Tenma already confess her gender? Or did she do something else? I wonder, captain is a weird person," that was a lot at once, "I also noticed that Nozaki-san and Morimura-san are suspecting her too. Captain acted a bit weird during dinner,"

"Yeah... I saw," I remembered how Tenma showed her shirt to Nozaki, who asked why Tenma wasn't wearing her jacket. At that very moment, Tenma changed back into a girl for a second.

"Well Shindou-san, there is just one other thing I wanted to say, you must understand your own feelings first, before you can figure out about the feelings of your friends," he pointed to my heart.

"Try to figure out what that means, before you're moving on. Maybe Aoi can be helpful," he left me in my room with those words.

"Maybe Aoi can be helpful..." I repeated him. Why would she be helpful? She is a manager, not a doctor for weird feelings. But she might know what it means, Kirino knew about it to but didn't want to tell me. And I have the idea that everyone knows what it means, except me... of course... I should ask her, it wasn't a crime. And if she didn't know, well I at least tried.

.

So this was Aoi's room. It looked like my room, but different...

"S-so what brings you here, Shindou-senpai?" she asked while she tried to hide some of her stuff(most likely clothes and magazines).

"Well, I had something to ask about Tenma," I kinda lied. I wasn't here for Tenma, but for myself. But I was way to curios. Aoi might know more about Tsurugi and Tenma.

"T-tenma?!" Aoi said surprised, "If you're here for Tenma, you shouldn't be here," Aoi scratched the back of head when I didn't left.

"You know more about it, don't you?" I said, "I wonder what is wrong with her... him. Tsurugi was acting weird as well,"  
"Tsurugi-kun too, you say? I don't know anything about Tsurugi-kun," she hesitated for a sec before she continued, "But I know more about Tenma,"

"Y-you do? Could you tell me what's going on?" I asked, "I think I figured it out already, but I'm not sure..." Aoi sat down on her bed while she kicked her shoes out.

"What do you think you figured out? I can tell you if it's the truth or not," she said. I wasn't used to this Aoi. She was more... how should I put it? Dark...? Yeah, I think that's the right word for it.

"Does Tenma like Tsurugi?" I asked, holding my breath. I saw how Aoi turned various shades of red. Her eyes widened and she refused to look into my eyes.

"W-w-well... You could say that she likes-" she widened her eyes again when she noticed she had revealed an other secret about Tenma.

"So Tenma is a girl and she likes Tsurugi?" I asked totally calm. I knew both secrets now, but it hurt me somehow, "So I was right..." it hurts, a lot. Wait... could it be?! Could this feeling be what Kirino meant? I heard the word before, my mom once told me about it when I was little... it was called. L-l-love...

* * *

Tada! Chapter seven is done! Shindou finally found out what that feeling in his chest it, it's called love! I can't wait to write the next chapter, but for now I have to stop. Please tell me what you think of it and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Uwaah! Sorry it took me so long! I just saw my grades and if I keep going like that, I can get transferd and I don't want that to happen. So sorry, I won't update that often anymore. But I'll keep updating!

Do I need to say anything? Grammar? Vocabulary? Beware for it!

* * *

**Wait- What?! Chapter eight!**

* * *

I was back in my own room. So Tenma was a female for real(I'm glad Aoi knew about it) and she liked Tsurugi in the way I liked her. But if I think back at this afternoon, Tsurugi challenged me... so I amuse he likes Tenma too. But why did he do that in the first place? If they both like each other, he shouldn't have challenged me. That brings me back to that day before. What happened when I turned away?

While over thinking the fact of Tenma liking Tsurugi, Tsurugi liking Tenma and me liking Tenma too, I fell a sleep.

.

"Shindou-san?" a voice asked me, "Shindou-san!" I groaned.

"Five more minuets please,"

"Oi, Shindou-san. Breakfast is ready and it all will be eaten if you don't hurry!" was that Tenma?! What the hell?! I sat up. What the hell?! As fast as I could I grabbed my blankets and pulled them over me, I wasn't wearing pants, I was wearing underpants but none over that! Tenma's face was just inches away form mine, causing me blush even more.

"What the heck Tenma?!" I almost screamed, "Get out please! I'll be there soon!" Tenma's eyebrows raised after my outburst of sudden emotions.

"Alright, I'm gone," she smiled, almost laughed when she walked away. What the heck was she thinking?! Walking into a boys room like it's nothing when you're a girl. I climbed out bed and dressed myself up.

.

"Are you done, Shindou-san?" Tenma asked after a few minuets. I was done, indeed. But I wasn't really in the mood to leave my room right now. What if she'll laugh at me?

"I'm done," I answered her. I sighed and opened the door. With out any waring, Tenma who was leaning against the door, lost her balance and tumbled inside. Against me.

"G-gomen!" she stuttered when she stood up and helped me up, "I'm really sorry!" I turned my face. I didn't want her to see my blush. But she was blushing too...

"Never mind, I'm alright and you?" I looked back at her, but I avoided her eyes. I didn't dare.

"I'm alright... don't worry about me,´ she smiled softly. A smile what made my heart jump, "Shall we go eat breakfast? I'm hungry,"

"You're always hungry..." I sighed, but smiled, "But I'm hungry too,"

.

"That took you long..." we arrived at breakfast, only to be ¨attacked¨ by Tsurugi's questions.

"Yeah... I kinda fell inside Shindou's room when he opened the door," Tenma grinned, "But we're here now!" she was really clueless. No sign of liking Tsurugi nor liking me...

"Lets hurry, before practice starts!" Tenma walked to the buffet and started to get her food. Tsurugi and I watched her form a small distance. But instead of peace full, there was a weird atmosphere hanging between us.

"Did that really happen?" Tsurugi asked. His hands were in his pockets and he looked emotionless towards Tenma.

"I swear! Nothing else!" I replied, "But why do you want to know? You don't _like _Tenma, do you?" I smirked while asking that question.

"N-no! What makes you think that?!" Tsurugi denied.

"Denying is the first stage," I smiled. I walked towards the buffet and left Tsurugi confused. He was clueless either... geez, this was going to be a hard week. But fun too. I still don't know if I like Tenma, but playing as a match maker wouldn't be bad too... But if I wanted her...?

"Shindou-san, are you coming?" Tsurugi's voice called me out of my thoughts. He seemed to be recovered from his confusion and smirked, "You won't stay there all day, right?"

"N-no," I walked towards Tenma and him, and sat down at their table, "Sorry for spacing out,"

"Never mind," Tenma replied while she took a bite of her bread, "Let's just finish this soon, 'cause training is starting," I did what was told me and started eating, totally ignoring Tsurugi's faces towards me.

.

"Here I go!" Tenma started to run. We had to score, Tsurugi, Tenma and I. The rest of the team was our opponent. Easy. Tenma dribbled easily past Kusaka and Nozaki. Hayato was different. She couldn't get past him so she passed the ball to me.

"Shindou-san!" I nodded and ran towards the goal. Easy, again. Morimura was out of sight and Tetskado was easy to pass. Now it was Tsurugi's turn to shot the goal.

"Make it in!"

"Leave it to me!" Tsurugi smirked. He stopped and started in the right position, "LOST ANGLE!"

Goal. Of course it went in. But I think Tsurugi took it way to serious. Manabe and Minaho were watching, I think I could just guess Minaho's thoughts: ¨Interesting¨

.

I figured out what my feelings meant, I figured out a lot the past few days. But some thing made me unsure of whatever might happen. What if I broke my own heart? I'm pretty sure that Tenma likes Tsurugi and that he likes her back, so why? So why didn't anything happen? Why don't they trust their secrets? They're both great friends, and friends tell each other anything right? I could play as a machmaker so I wouldn't break my own heart. I just wanted to stay safe...

* * *

So... that's it, for now. Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

An extra long chapter! Because I won't update next week. And a part of it is in Tenma's view. So please enjoy and beware for my grammar and vocabulary!

* * *

**Wait- What?! Chapter nine **

* * *

_Tenma's POV_

Practice was over. Most of us already took a shower and went back to their rooms. Lunch would start in about an hour so we had a little while to do nothing.

"Tenma, aren't you gonna shower?" Shindou asked. He was already done with dressing and was now standing in the door opening,

"I'll go in a few minuets, I have to finish something!" I answered him. One way to hide my secret. I almost told Shindou, but Tsurugi kinda changed my mind. What if he'd freak out and doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? That'd be a disaster.

"Well... I'll see you at lunch," I could hear a sense of disappointment in his voice, although I couldn't read his face in this case. He turned around and left. Now only Tsurugi and I were left in the locker room.

"How long are you planning to keep this up? Your secret won't last forever," Tsurugi said while he dried his hair with a towel. So pretty...

"Well..." I blushed slightly, "I don't know... before we're departing into space, I guess," I scratched the back of my head and turned around. I couldn't keep staring at his half naked body(he wasn't wearing a shirt). Why did he had to be pretty? I mean, I like Shindou too so this isn't making it any easier.

"Have you made your other decision yet?" I suddenly felt his breath in my neck. What the hell was he thinking?! I could feel his body warmth so he was quite close to me... I felt his hand grabbing my waist, his other my shoulder. He spoke again.

"I'm not gonna wait forever," a cold shiver grew over my back and his voice made my heart jump. The hand on my shoulder moved down 'till the same hight as the other hand. My eyes widened, frozen on my place. Suddenly I felt to lips in my neck. My heart made an other jump and I had to do my best to prevent me from a loud scream.

"K-kyousuke?!" I wanted to say, but the only sound I could make was a soft moan.

He turned me around and looked me into the eyes, "I'm not gonna wait forever," he repeated, "I don't want to wait forever,"

"You don't have too!" I replied gentle, but loud, "I'm not going to make my decision right here... but I promise. Soon you'll get your answer,"

"I'm done with this," he suddenly said. His face changed from charming to angry, "I'm done with this whole act,"

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, this wasn't going the way it was suppose to go.

"If anyone asks me something about you, I'm answering them. I don't care if I reveal your secret, your teammates have the right to know anything and I'm not keeping any secrets from them," he said gruffly, "I don't want to keep secrets from them. And if you finally know the answers about your feelings. I'd be glad to hear them," Tsurugi pulled a red shirt on and grabbed his bag,

"See you at dinner, princesses," he whispered when he passed by. He pressed his soft lips on my cheeks and walked a way, smirking of course.

.

_Time skip(about a day later)_

Why. WHY?! I'm turning crazy if things keep going like this. Shindou shows way to much affection and Tsurugi keeps calling me ¨his princess¨ when no one else is around. We're on day four since Tsurugi kissed me in the park and I have to confess my secret in a few days, before we're departing.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, after a few seconds, someone knocked my door, "Tenma, are you in there?" Shindou's voice asked, "I want to talk to you,"

"Yeah sure, come in," I replied. The door opened and Shindou appeared in the opening. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days.

"What's wrong Shindou-san?" I asked worried, "You look terrible!" I laid my hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Shindou answered while he grabbed my hand and held it, "I just wanted to ask something to you," he said. A small blush appeared on his face when he mentioned that, "It's really important,"

"Y-yeah... what is it?" I asked confused and more worried about myself than him.

"It's about you, most likely," He started, "You're keeping secrets from us. An important one," he hesitated for a second, but continued, "You are a girl? Am I right?"

My eyes widened.

.

.

.

That's it. I'm done, with everything. He knows my secret, so he found it out on his own. He had too. Or Tsurugi told him. But Tsurugi has been around me the whole day... I don't remember when those to talked. But anyway... I'm dead. So so dead. I can quit.

"Tenma? Am I right?" Shindou asked. He was waving his hand up and down for my eyes and looked worried, "Am I right?"

"N-no... y-yes..." I stuttered, "I mean yes," I said without stuttering this time, "I'm sorry for hiding it for you," Shindou let go of my hand and looked at me with a soft expression. What was with that face...?

"I already knew," He said gentle, "A few days already..."

"Y-you k-knew?!" I did a step back, but tripped over my bed and fell down. I opened my eyes and looked right into two brown eyes. I must have pulled Shindou with me in my clumsy action...

"Sorry!" I wanted to say, but he didn't let me and laid his finger on my lips, causing me blush.

"Ssst... don't talk," he whispered, "I don't mind the fact you're a girl. You'll stay Tenma, right?" he asked. He sat down next to me, while I still was laying on my bed.

"Why didn't you tell us? We're your teammates," he asked. Why did he looked so worried, yet so sweet? I didn't like te expression on his face...

"Well..." I started, "I didn't want to be thrown out of the team..." I answered him, "I knew girls were only allowed as a manager so there was no reason for me to join as a girl... but I wanted to play soccer,"

"I understand..." he muttered slowly, "But we could just think about it! I was your captain,"

"People wouldn't tread me equal!" I groaned, "I tried to play soccer with the other boys when I was younger, but they never let me. I just had to watch from the side... I couldn't play,"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't mind it," I murmured, "You can't change the past," I sat up and looked straight for me. I didn't want to look Shindou into the eyes. I just didn't dare to. He was acting a little weird... and why is he still here? He knows my secret already...

"You probably wonder why I am still here, don't you?" he asked suddenly, "I know you did," he added after seeing my expression, "But I have something to tell you,"

"S-shindou-san?" he had grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. Different as Tsurugi did, more gentle and caring.

"All I wanted to say is that..." he hesitated, "I wanted to say that I... that I l-love you!" his face was red, redder than mine...

"S-shindou?" surprised I was, indeed. My eyes big and I blushed like mad, "I... I don't know yet," I answered.

"Please go out with me!" he sounded desperate, "Please," he added.

"I don't-" I got interrupted by a soft press on my lips. I was frozen. Shindou was kissing me.

Shindou was kissing me.

He kissed me. He's still kissing me.

Wait, what?!

At the same moment, the door of my room opened. I noticed in the corner of my eyes. Tsurugi. O no, this is not gonna end well...

"T-tenma?" he stuttered, "What the hell?!" Shindou let go of me and turned around to see who walked in. His eyes widened and blushed harder.

"Tsurugi~!"

"I get it, I'm interrupting something. Bye," he turned around without saying an other word and left.

"KYOUSUKE!" I screamed, "Wait!" it was no use. He'd never come back to me anyway. I broke his heart for the second time, didn't I?

"Please..."

_Shindou's POV_

"Please..." she whispered. It was meant for_ him_. Of course it was! What was I thinking?! Tenma was in love with Tsurugi. Aoi told me, and I saw the two kissing. So why did I even kissed her?! I'm not supposed to kiss someones girlfriend!

I glanced at her, she looked tired and a tear had appeared in the corner of her eyes. She was crying about _him._ And it was my fault.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, "I didn't mean to..."

_Tsurugi's POV_

She made her choice. I ran away from that room, her room. I heard her calling my name, but why? She had chosen for Shindou-san, right?

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't mind were I'd go, as long it was away from those two. My legs would carry me to some place I didn't mind. After a few minuets, I stopped running.

While the sweat dropped of my face, I sat down behind some bushes. A tear slipped down my cheek. It mixed met the sweat on my face and dropped down, more tears.

"Why am I crying?!" I screamed frustrated. I wiped out my tears and sat right up. I heard voices passing by. Minaho and Manabe...

"So if what you say is true... Captain must be a girl?" Manabe asked. Wait... he knew it either? Something went wrong, "That's insane! Captain is a boy and will always stay that,"

"But captain has been a girl forever," Minaho replied, "Captain is a she,"

"You don't have anything to prove it," Manabe murmured, "Captain might fake it," I felt the urge to come out of my hiding spot and tell them both it was just some stupid rumor and that Tenma was indeed a boy. But I couldn't. What if they'd see me in this state. What would they say?

"Sst!" Minaho hissed, "I heard something,"

"Wha-" Manabe was shut up by Minaho's hand. Was Minaho talking about me? There was no one else around... I tried to find a normal way to leave my hiding spot, but the way I was sitting here and the spot itself, made it impossible for me.

"I saw those bushes moving," Minaho murmured, "I think someone is there," I heard the boys footsteps coming my way. Slowly, soft, but loud enough.

"Tsurugi-kun?" fuck, they found me. I wiped out my tears once again and looked up. In the faces of Minaho and Manabe.

"Hey," I weakly replied. While Minaho offered his hand to pull me up, he looked at me strangely. There was no dirt on my cloths so... what?

"Are you alright Tsurugi-kun?" Manabe asked, "This is a quite unusual spot to relax, at specially at this hour," he added while looking into the dark night sky. It was around nine pm.

"I'm fine," I groaned, "Just a bit tired," I stretched my arms and glanced at both the boys, "So what are you doing here?"

"Well... I amuse you know already 'cause you could have heard us clearly from that spot," Minaho answered, pointing towards the bushes, "But we want to be sure,"

"Sure about what?"

"Don't play dumb. About captain of course!" Manabe said, "It's about captain of course!"

"I have nothing to do with Tenma," I murmured, I wanted to walk away. I was a kinda done with the situation.

"She did something, didn't she?" Minaho asked.

"Hey, we're here to ask if his gender is true, not his problems with Tsurugi,"

"Tenma is a girl," I said annoyed.

"Thank you Tsurugi-kun... wait what?!" Manabe looked confused from Minaho to me and back, "Captain is a girl?!" Minaho nodded happily.

"Told ya so!"

"Chotto, Tsurugi-kun!" Manabe shouted, "Wait a sec!" But I ignored the calls of my name and left the two behind. I should go back to my room.

* * *

So... what do you think? This story is comming to an end, isn't it? But I am sure it will take me an other 2 or 3 chapters... Would you mind to leave a review? Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry! I couldn't write for a while because of the many tests and I've got a mental breakdown after that. But now I'm out of stress and ready to write. To make it up for you guys, I wrote an other extra long chapter. But I've still one more chapter after this so... enjoy!

* * *

**Wait what?! Chapter 10!**

* * *

_Shindou's POV_

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, "I didn't mean to..." I repeated while I put my hand on her shoulder, "I didn't know," a few more tears slipped down her tanned cheeks.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered, "I shouldn't have lied to you..." she brought her hands to her face and cried softly, "I hurt him,"

"It's still not to late to confess," I murmured. It hurt saying that, but I knew Tenma wasn't suppose to be with me, but with Tsurugi. I never saw such a great couple together. Their plays were perfect together and they knew everything from each other. And what did I know about Tenma? Nothing. I didn't even realize that she was in love with him.  
"It's to late..." she said, "He would never forgive me... and what if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he doesn't even want to be friends with me?!" Tenma was freaking out, "W-what if h-he h-h-hates me?"

My eyes widened, since when would Tenma think such things? Where is that optimist, that naive kid I know? I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.  
"Tsurugi would never hate you," I told her, "never," I hesitated for a second, "And I know that he loves you. So get up, wipe out your tears and confess to him,"

I smiled, but I wanted to cry. It was a kinda sad to see my crush crying about someone else and I was helping her. It sounded a kind of desperate.

"Right now?" she asked. She wiped out her tears and looked at me with a surprised look on her face. It was so cute... but she wasn't mine after all...

"You can do what you want. You can do it now or tomorrow, but don't wait to long," I said, "You're the one who should confess so don't wait for him," a weak smile appeared on my face.

"I can't confess right now!" Tenma jumped, "I look terrible!" she was right, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess and she spilled food on her clothes.

"Maybe you should wait a little," I agreed after scanning her appearance, "You look indeed terrible,"

"Hmpf, you're not making it any better," she said with a smile on her face. I loved to see her happy again. I don't care if I can or can't be her boyfriend, as long she's happy, I'll be that too.

"But," she said, "Thank you Shindou-san. I'm glad you're my friend," she stood up and walked to me, before bending down and giving me a tight hug, "Thank you so much Shindou Takuto,"

I only blushed. But words weren't necessary at this moment. Returning the hug would be enough for her, so I relaxed and returned the tight hug.

"You're welcome, Matsukaze Tenma," I smiled.

.

.

.

_Tenma's POV_

Were is he? I can't find him. I was running through the building, searching for Tsurugi. I had to find him, I had to tell him. What if- No, don't think about that Tenma. I was still running, towards his room. It should be around the corner...

I ran up to the door and knocked, "Tsurugi?" I asked, "Are you in there?"

No answer... was he ignoring me? Did he really hate me? No way... I knocked again. Still no answer. Maybe I should just walk right in.

"I'm coming in then," I fixed my hair and clothes before I pushed the button. The door swiped open and the navy haired ass-striker was laying on his bed. He was a sleep?

"Tsurugi?" I asked, "Tsurugi," I walked over the the boy and sat next to him on the bed. He looked so cute, the way he was lying here. Maybe I should just let him sleep and leave, or watch him. I shouldn't wake him up... but if I wanted to talk to him I have to wake him up.

"Tsurugi," I repeated, "Wake up," I shook him a bit, but he didn't move. Honest...

"Kyousuke," I wanted to add ¨my love¨ but it was a better idea to do not so. I bended down and wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek, but...

"M-matsukaze?!" … but he was awake. His face turned red by the realization that I was about to kiss him, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I... well... I just came to check on you," I lied. I noticed his eyes were a bit puffy. He cried... he really cried. Damn, I really felt guilty right now. I should just leave him alone...

"Are you alright?" I asked instead, "Your eyes..."

"Just leave." he muttered, "Shouldn't you be with Shindou-san right now?" he sat up and avoided my glances. He was really angry.

"No," I answered him, "I don't need to be with Shindou-san because I never was," I sounded way more confident then I actually was. I felt more like breaking

"You never was...?" he asked me slowly, "But-"

"Can we talk this out somewhere else? It might go easier outside," I gave him my best smile and offered him my hand, but he refused and stood up.

"Fine, we can go outside," he muttered while he left me.

.

_Normal POV_

"Wait!" Tenma shouted as she ran towards Tsurugi. He walked way ahead of her and seemed to ignore the calls of his so called crush. Yes, he was still crushing on her... no he was still hopeless in love with her. Those are better words to describe his feelings. But he still ignored her.

"What has gotten into you?!" the brunette asked after the taller boy didn't answer her question, "I just want to talk to you,"

Tsurugi stopped walking for a second and turned around, facing the girl. Tenma blushed when Tsurugi looked straight into her eyes and turned around, "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Tenma's eyes widened, she had never heard him speaking to her this cold. Not even when he was a SEED. The tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, "It's nothing," she answered quietly, "Forget it," she turned around and looked Tsurugi into the eyes, "You'll be fine,"

The boy noticed the tears in Tenma's eyes... the last thing he wanted to see, was seeing her cry, "T-Matsukaze?" he asked worried. Why was she crying?

"Are you alright?" he slowly asked while walking toward her. He noticed the shadow covering her eyes, or she was really angry or really depressed right now. Maybe both.

That was it for Tenma. Asking if she was alright while you clearly could see she wasn't even an idiot could see that. She glared toward him, "Of course not!" she shouted, "Do I look like it?!"

Tsurugi did a step backwards, surprised by her sudden outburst, "N-no.." he stuttered nervous, hoping that he didn't said something stupid again.  
"I tried to talk to you..." she started, "...but you just ignored me! I wanted to confess, but it looks like you hate me now!" her voice died slowly while she spook. Again, the tears appeared in the corner of her eyes and start rolling down.

"You... confess?" he said, his sentence wasn't really clear, but the brunette understood every word form the ace striker. She nodded as her answer, "I was about to..."

Tsurugi just looked at her, his brains were still analyzing the words she just said. He understood every word, slowly, but he got what she said after a few seconds. At the moment he realized what the girl meant, his cheeks turned bright red and his eyes widened.

"Confess..." he repeated in his head. Did that mean that Tenma liked him too? Or was it just some hallucination of his brain? He ticked himself on the cheek. No, it was real. Tenma was still standing there with teary eyes and he... he ignored any of her calls.  
"...urugi, Tsurugi!"

Again, he didn't answer, he just walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. They both blushed at Tsurugi's sudden action.

"T-tsurugi?"

"Ssst... call me by my first name from now on," Tsurugi smirked, "princess,"

Tenma blushed deeper, "K... Kyousuke?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," and with those words, the two sheared their first real kiss. A sweet, and soft one. This time, Tenma returned it happily.

.

Little did they know someone was watching them form afar.

"I'm glad Tenma, Tsurugi," the person smiled, "I wish you both the best," he turned around and walked back.

.

.

.

"Thanks Shindou-san," Tenma whispered, she smiled in the direction the person just left. With a warm smile on her face, she kept looking at the spot.

"Did you say something?"

"It's nothing," the brunette answered while she grabbed her boyfriend his hands, "Shall we go back?"

* * *

I believe my grammar was really of this time... I read it a few times and noticed many mistakes but I'm to lazy to correct them... Anyways, thanks for reading and would you mind to leave a review?


	11. Chapter 11

Did you all had a nice christmas? I sure did! I finished the last chapter last night since I drank to much coffee in the evening... Anyhow, it's a kinda sad this is the last chapter, but I've plans for more stories. More kyouten of course since it's my favorite shipping, but I'll also write a MuneTaku for Rosy-san and maybe more, but I'll see. Anyhow, please enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**Wait- What?! Last Chapter**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"That's just a stupid rumor, there is no way captain actually is a-"

"I'm telling you!" Manabe disturbed Sakura, "Tsurugi-kun confirmed!"

It was a chaos in the canteen. While Minaho and Manabe were talking about that fact- you know which one- Sakura caught the two and joined the conversation. The rest of the team(minus Tsurugi and Tenma) followed not much later after Sakura screamed loud.

"Besides Nozaki-san, Shindou and I found captains official data in the computer," Minaho said, "Since it is her official data it should be the truth,"

"I got that!" Sakura murmured, "But it is so weird... he did borrow the locker room with you guys didn't he? If captain is truthfully a girl..." she didn't even finish her sentence. It took a few seconds before the boys figured out what Sakura meant. Shindou looked at the team, not saying a single word, this conversation was to enjoyable.

"Wha-" Kusaka turned his head towards the pinknette, "Why...? Why do you remind us the fact?" he muttered.  
"Well, if captain really was a female, he wouldn't have dressed up with you, would he?" Konoha finished Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Morimura-san is right! Captain wouldn't want us to see ¨her¨ if he was a girl," Tetskado said fast, before anyone els could bring in more excuses.  
"Can I remind you that captain never looked at us when he was in the locker room and never showered with us either?" Matatagi stated, "So captain still can be a girl,"

"Why don't we just ask captain herself?" Ibuki said, "I think that's the only way..."

"I think she would lie about her gender anyway. Why else do you think the data were top-secret files?" Minaho asked, "She'd be denying it anyway..."  
"One way to figure out," Ibuki wanted to say more, but got cutoff my a sound from a door opening.

.

.

.

Silence... why? Tsurugi and Tenma just entered the canteen, holding hands for a brief second. No one actually noticed besides Minaho. The rest of the team was in a shock because captain could have overheard their conversation.

"Hey guys!" Tenma said in her normal cheerful attitude, "...What's wrong?" she added after seeing the surprised faces of her team, "Is there something on my clothing?" she asked while looking down at her shirt, scanning it for spilled food or mud.

"H-hi c-captain!" Sakura stuttered, "You're back,"

"I never left in the first place," Tenma sweatdropped, "But what is wrong? When Tsurugi and I entered the canteen it was suddenly silent..."

"N-nothing is wrong! Really!" Tetskado said while moving his hands, "We were just talking about..." he turned around to see if anyone could help him.

"We were just talking about our first match in space!" Ibuki helped the other boy, "We were just kinda wondering how it would be like in space,"

"Go on! I wanna talk with you guys too!" Tenma rushed over to the table and took the seat next to Sakura, "Ky... Tsurugi, aren't you coming too?" she asked while she patted the seat next to her. But her boyfriend shook his head.

"I'm going to my room, I'll be right back,"

"Please?"

"Fine..." the ace striker murmured, since he couldn't resist the tone she was speaking in. The rest of the team just looked at this scene... a bit awkward. Yeah it was awkward.

"So..."Tenma started, "...you can talk further again," more awkward.

"Well, we actually just finished this topic anyway... so I think I'll just go," Ibuki stood up and wanted to walk away but Sakura had grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere before we know the truth," she whispered, "This is the perfect moment to ask... it was your idea, right?"

"Well... you see... I err..."

"Just ask it already!" Sakura pushed Ibuki back in his seat and sat down herself too.

"Sakura... Ibuki...?" Tenma looked from the one to the other with a surprised look on her face, "What is wrong?!"

.

.

.

"This is no fair... You guys know something I don't!" Tenma cried dramatically, changing to her female personality, "Just tell me already!"

"You're the one who's supposed to confirm..." Ibuki sighed. The team, at specially Sakura, wasn't really used to this side of Tenma, which was more girly, childish and dramatic. Nervous glances were shoot between the team members and no one said a single word, now the moment was already there.

"What is what I have to confirm?" Tenma asked, not sure were the team was talking about, "I have a few things I have to talk about... that's true. But how did you guys know?"

"Well..." Minaho started, "Shindou and I found some... yeah data in the computer and we wondered if it was true," he was holding his chin and avoided the eyes of their captain. Afraid she might look through him.

"My data?" Tenma asked surprised, "How did you get my data anyway... those files are secret..." her sentence died in the progress of speaking. Tenma remembered that Minaho wasn't bad with computers, not bad at all."So you saw my official data? I guess everything, every single word in it is true," she gave him a small wink and looked at the team, "Is that everything you wanted to know about me?"

"Well... if you have more... we like to know about it..." Ibuki said slowly, "But there can't be much more, right?"

"Why not?" Shindou said, he opened his mouth for the first time he entered the room.

"Shindou?! You were here too?!" Sakura jumped, "When did he get in here?!"

"I am here for quite a while..." Shindou sweatdropped, "I just didn't say anything because the conversation was so enjoyable,"

"You knew about it?!" Tetskado asked surprised.

"I didn't say that... but yeah, I knew all about it," Shindou smiled, "Of course I did," while he played with his own hair he looked at Tenma and Tsurugi, "Congrats guys," he smiled, "I'm really happy for you,"

Tsurugi blushed crimson red, but Tenma just looked said, "I'm sorry Shindou-san..." she whispered, "Really sorry,"

"W-what is going on here?!" Sakura asked confused, "Why is Tsurugi blushing and captain... I don't get it anymore!"

"Hûh?" both Tsurugi and Tenma turned their head toward Sakura, "What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't you confirm your new secret too?" Shindou asked, "The team has the right to know,"

"Ah... sure!" Tenma started to blush to, but less. Tsurugi on the other hand, couldn't get possible get redder, "We should tell them, right Kyousuke?"

"S-s-sure, g-go ahead,"

"Kyousuke and I are dating!" Tenma cheered.

"I'm done for today..." Tetskado stood up and walked towards the door, but Sakura pulled him back with a glare.

"You're not going anywhere either, shouldn't you congratulate our captain?" Sakura turned herself to Tenma and Tsurugi, "Congrats guys! I'm really happy for you!" she paused, "But I sure didn't saw that coming..."

_**The End **_

* * *

O god, I don't like the ending. But I can only write lame endings! Sorry! Thanks for reading! See you in the next story!


End file.
